Mi No Tan Dulce Halloween
by Kyuubi-No-Akitami
Summary: Two-Shot. Halloween, la noche más esperada por todos los niños hambrientos de caramelos, pero no solo es una noche para disfrazarse, hoy los seres sobrenaturales salen sin temor a ser vistos - Jamás podrás olvidarme.. solo hasta que vaya por ti - Sakura..
1. Chapter 1

Primero Feliz Halloween a todos! – Especial a Halloween -

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Mi No Tan Dulce Halloween**

"_Jamás podrás olvidarme… solo hasta que vaya por ti" _

31 de Octubre del 2011 – 11:40 pm –

¡Por fin! Noche de brujas o simplemente Halloween, la noche más esperada por todos los niños hambrientos de azúcar y caramelos, pero no solo es una noche para divertirse o disfrazarse de cualquier villano, en esta noche los seres sobrenaturales salen de sus escondites mostrándose al publico confundiéndose entre los niños sin temor a ser vistos.

Nuestra historia empieza en un pequeño pueblo en la capital de Bulgaria, Sofía. Donde unas pequeñas muchachas pasan por las calles, y como todos los niños disfrazados en este día _especial_

-Corre Sakura! Vamos a la casa de los Inuzuka! - Grito una niña rubia de ojos azules pero sin pupila, de piel clara, vestida de _diablilla, _la niña no aparentaba más de 9 años, 10 y mucho

-Espérame Ino! no me dejes a mí y a Hinata – Se oyó la voy de otra chiquilla, cabello rosado corto, ojos verdes, y piel de color blanca, vestida de ángel. Venia acompañada de otra pequeña, se le veía un poco menos, de cabello negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos perlas, piel clara y vestida de brujita. Estas dos últimas tambien aparentaban 9, 10 años

-Vamos a ca-sa de Kiba-kun? – Dijo la pequeña de ojos como la luna, un poco tímida

-Si he oído que en los Halloween ellos son unos de los que tienen más dulces! – Dijo emocionada la rubia

-Pero Ino, ya yo he comido mucho y estoy muy cansada – Dijo la pequeña Sakura, pero esas no eran las únicas razones por las cuales se quería ir, desde que salieron a pedir dulces con sus amigas Ino y Hinata se ha sentido observada, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando desde muy cerca. Pero las veces que voltio no vio a nadie, Y no solo es hoy si no desde hace ya varios meses a sentido una oscura mirada posada en ella, y se vuelve mucho más intensa en las noches, ya se había acostumbrado a eso pensando que era que _su ángel de la guardia _la cuidaba, y por eso se vistió de ángel este día. Aunque que hoy esa mirada se ha vuelto mucho más intensa, tanto que siente que está detrás de ella

-Vamos Sakura no seas aguafiestas! – Dijo Ino tomando la mano de Hinata – veras que Hina-chan tambien quiere ir – Sonrió – No va a pasar nada

-Dudo un poco – De acuerdo – gagueo, sentía la presencia ahora mismo – Pero solo a la casa de Kiba y nos devolvemos

-Si! – y la diablilla rubia la abrazo – Venga! Que me provocan unos caramelos de limón!

-Limón? – Dijo Hinata un poco asqueada – Ino-chan come cosas raras – Se sonrojo con una sonrisa tierna

-Bueno que esperamos? – Dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa – Mientras más rápido vallamos más rápido regresaremos

-Si! – Gritaron las 3 con rumbo a la ya mentada casa Inuzuka

Y así emprendieron su camino, y mientras pasaban por todas las avenidas podían ver a otros niños jugando, comiendo y riendo; lo que se hace en todos los Halloween. Y además de niños nuestra pequeña Sakurita veía a varios adultos para sus ojos, todos vestidos con ropas iguales, _oscuras_.

La brujita Hinata tambien lo noto y se apego más al pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, la cual tambien estaba un poco nerviosa y se aterro cuando vio unos ojos tan negros como la noche mirándola fijamente, que luego pasaron a ser de un color rojo como el vino, como…. _La sangre_

Su portador llevaba un traje negro, su piel era tan blanca que parecía un cadáver, su cabello tambien negro como la noche agarrado en una coleta baja de color rojo, cayéndole de una manera formal y antigua. Y debajo de sus ojos llevaban unas ojeras largas. Este ser no le quitaba la mirada a Sakura, _su sangrienta y oscura mirada. _Y con todo un porte elegante le brindo una sonrisa blanca, de la cual sobresalía unos finos colmillos

Sakura simplemente se aterro, aunque fuera una niña podía sentir algo espectral en este hombre que simplemente la hizo temblar. Tanto fue así su temor que salió corriendo con Hinata en la mano, poniendo a la rubia molesta ya que pensaba que estaba apurada por comer más dulces que ella – Sakura tramposa! Esos dulces son míos! – y así salió corriendo detrás de las dos niñas aterradas

-Es ella Lord Itachi-sama? – Pregunto una voz tenebrosa y a la vez divertida – La de cabello rosado?

-Hmp… si – Dijo el ser de ojos rojos – _mi pequeña Sakurita_

-jujuju – se rio otro ser de piel azul y ojos negros, semejando a un tiburón – Es mejor que vayas por esa chiquilla antes que acabe la noche Itachi, sino tendrás que esperar un año más para _obtenerla _

_-_Lo se Kisame – respondió Itachi – por ahora solo la marcare, pero cuando tenga la edad necesaria iré por ella, por mi futura reina – y así desapareció con una sonrisa sádica

Ino ya había alcanzado a Hinata y Sakura en el patio de la casa Inuzuka, lo cual hizo que la niña rubia se olvidara completamente de lo ocurrido anteriormente ya que ahora solo podía pensar en…

-¡DULCES! – Y así con el grito toco la puerta de la susodicha casa

Sakura y Hinata que se habían asustado por el grito simplemente se habían abrazado las dos, a lo que Ino rio. Pero en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió sola

-Hola? Hay alguien ahí? – Pregunto Ino adentrándose en la casa

-Ino qu-que cre-e-es que ha-ces? – Pregunto Hinata al ver lo que su amiga hacia – No po-demos en-tr-ar a una casa qu-que no es nue-es-tra

-Ino? – Dijeron Sakura y Hinata al no recibir una respuesta

-CHICAAAAAAASSSSS! – Se oyó el grito de Ino

El grito de Ino alerto a las pequeñas, dejando en shock a Hinata y haciendo que Sakura olvidara su miedo, se adentro con Hinata en la mano dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga

Al entrar noto que la casa estaba toda destruida por dentro, pero ¡¿Cómo era posible? Si _ayer_ nos despedimos de Kiba en esta misma casa y no se encontraba así! ¿Qué estaba pasando hoy?

-Sakura, Hinata acá! – La voz de Ino las saco de sus pensamientos

La pequeña brujita y angelita se acercaron mas a donde oían la voz, y al llegar se encontraron con una escena aterradora y a una Ino arrodillada con unos ojos llorosos

-Iii-nno – Dijo Hinata aterrada por la escena - ¿Qué paso con Kiba-kun? – Y así rompió en llanto

Y era que Kiba y su hermana se hallaban tirados en el suelo junto con Akamaru, todos sin una gota de sangre. A su alrededor todo estaba destruido, los cajones salidos, papeles en el suelo; signos de batalla

-Kiba! – Sakura agarro el cuerpo de Kiba - Vamos despierta! No me gusta este juego! Vamos! – sus lagrimas se esparcían por toda la cara tanto de ella como la del pequeño Kiba, que estaba vestido de pirata

-Está muy pálido… y no tiene sangre – Dijo Ino – Y solo he oído de un ser que sea capaz de hacer semejante cosa… _vampiro_

-Ino los seres sobrenaturales no existen – Dijo Sakura negando la realidad – Y menos los vampiros… eso solo son cuentos – Lloraba, lloraba encima del cuerpo inerte de Kiba sin notar que eran observadas

-_¿Solo cuentos? _– Se oyó una voz oscura dentro de la habitación que asusto a las 3 pequeñas - _¿Qué no existen?_ – Siguió con una carcajada – _Yo creo que somos muy reales…_

Hinata, Ino y Sakura voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y lo siguiente que vieron los dejos impactadas y mucho más a Sakura:

Ahí estaba parado el hombre de ropas oscuras y de grandes colmillos, los cuales estaban adornados en una sonrisa siniestra, y aguantada por sus brazos estaba a Tsume Inuzuka, la madre de Kiba. Con su mirada perdida, su piel pálida carente de sangre

-_¿Y bien? –_ Dijo el hombre soltando a Tsume - _¿Somos reales o no? – _y así de la nada salieron mas seres como él, con ojos rojos sedientos de sangre

Las tres niñas se juntaron en el centro asustadas, _muy asustadas_, Ino lloraba y Hinata se escondía en los hombros de la ahora aterrada y shockeada Sakura, la cual pudo pronunciar unas palabras – _¿Quién eres?_

El ser la miro fijamente sus ojos, con una mirada esta vez un poco cálida – _mi pequeña Sakurita_ he soñado con este momento desde hace ya mucho tiempo - la nombrada abrió sus ojos llenos de miedo – No no no no, no me temas _moyata tsaritsa – _Se acerco a ella rosando su mano con el cachete de la pequeña – Porque antes de lo que te imaginas _serás mía _

Y al mismo instante de esa confesión no soporto mas y deposito sus labios contra la pequeña _(Pedófilo __¬¬) _disfrutando cada gramo de su sabor, pero aun no estaba completo, tendría que esperar unos años hasta que su pequeño ángel floreciera y cuando lo estuviera él estaría ahí para verla florecer, y solo él. Porque desde que la vio fue suya, desde que la cuido fue proclamada s_uya, su reina… su todo_

-Vámonos! - Dijo el ser separándose de Sakura – Pronto va a amanecer – volteo hacia ella – _Nos veremos cuando florezcas pequeña, para ese entonces disfruta tu vida, disfruta del envejecer porque cuando regrese por ti serás sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne.. Y nos mantendremos juntos por toda la eternidad amándonos en eterna juventud - _ y así la mordió en el cuello…

La pequeña Sakura grito, y sus amigas solo se quedaron petrificadas al ver tal escena. El joven saboreo su sangre como ninguna otra, pero la soltó, no quería que muriera, y así la marco – _esa marca significa que ya eres mía – _sonrió – _así jamás podrás olvidarme… solo hasta que vaya por ti_

Y desapareció junto con su sequito ante las miradas perplejas de las 3 niñas. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio hasta que Sakura se desmayo, producto de la mordida de _Itachi_

Al despertar vio que estaba en una camilla, en la camilla de un hospital. Tenía un respirador y por el brazo le traspasaban sangre. Toco su marca y noto que ya había cicatrizado. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar…

Pasaron los horas hasta que una enfermera llego y le dijo que Ino y Hinata habían pedido ayuda, no había despertado por 3 días, que su salud era estable y que la mordida de escorpión no era mortal

_¡¿Escorpión?_ Definitivamente lo que la mordió no había sido un murciélago si no algo o _alguien _más. Pero no podía ir diciendo que un vampiro la mordió así que es mejor guardar ese secreto para ella misma y sus amigas, que rogaba que hubieran mantenido la boca cerrada de lo sucedido con los vampiros. Pero tambien se acordó de algo…

-¿Y que paso con Kiba? – Pregunto Sakura a la enfermera

-La enfermera entristeció – Lo lamento mucho deberás, pero la joven familia Inuzuka murió, sus cuerpos fueron llevados a exanimación, aun no saben nada de cómo murieron pero piensan que fue alguna picada de escorpión, muy distinta a la suya – pauso – pero bueno es hora de irme – y así de rápido de marcho de la habitación

Sakura miro a través de la ventana, tocando su mordida o _ marca _como la llamo él, Su vida no podía ser más injusta, ahora estaba condenada a pasar la eternidad con un vampiro cuyo nombre desconoce. Pero aun no estaba con él así que tenía que disfrutar toda su vida hasta que _él _fuera por ella

_Por su futura reina…._

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Mi No Tan Dulce Halloween II**

"_Jamás podrás olvidarme… solo hasta que vaya por ti" _

O.o

31 de Octubre del 2021 – 9:07 pm –

Ya han pasado 10 años de aquel suceso que marco la vida de Sakura, Ino y Hinata fue tanta su impresión que casi van a un psicólogo, pero terminaron yendo al psiquiatra ya que dijeron sobre los vampiros pero como lógica, ninguna persona les creyó pensando que habían comido muchos dulces o vieron demasiados disfraces.

En fin no fue mucho tiempo en el que estuvieron internas, siguieron sus estudios y su vida de lo más normal. Sakura había olvidado todo a lo que había pasado, lo único que recordaba era un beso y una mordida, además de aquellos ojos rojos. Todo lo demás lo había olvidado, al parecer le hicieron un tratamiento (_Tremendo psiquiatra) _que la ayudo a olvidar todo lo traumático de ese 31 de octubre.

Paso una adolescencia muy difícil, estuvo en varias relaciones en las cuales todas terminaban con los novios _muertos _por una mordida de _escorpión _o algún insecto desconocido. Desde ese momento todos en general la consideraban maldita, solo unos pocos se le acercaban incluyendo a Hinata e Ino, pasó su adolescencia como una antisocial, hasta sus propios padres la despreciaban, un punto muy bajo para la pobre de Sakura, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? No se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado, solo sabía que ya había besado antes, que tenía una marca en el cuello y que su dueño era unos ojos rojos.

En su vida estudiantil se destaco por unas notas sobresalientes asegurando una beca en una prestigiosa universidad de ciencia y medicina junto con unos de sus amigos Shino Aburame "otro antisocial", el cual se dedicaba en estudiar a los insectos.

Ahora a sus 19 años era considerada un prodigio para su generación, pero no solo su cerebro era sorprendente si no su belleza tambien, su cabello había crecido hasta un largo considerable, su piel siempre se mantiene de un color nívea sin tomar ningún desperfecto, y sus ojos, lo más hermoso que le consideraban, de unos bellos color verde jade, pero su mirada de alegría de antes se había apagado.

Por ahora su vida no tenía ningún sentido, además del estudiar y convertirse en una profesional, pero ahora eso no le llamaba la atención.

Acaba de llegar a su casa después de terminar un trabajo en casa de Shino junto con Ino y Hinata. Sus padres como de costumbre habían salido. Varios niños ya la habían interceptado de camino a su casa pidiendo dulces. Ella había dejado de ir a esos recorridos desde hace ya 10 años.

Dejo sus cosas en un mueble y solo se tiro en su cama, pensando en que hubiese pasado si no hubiese salido el 31 de octubre hace ya 10 años ¿Su vida hubiera sido normal como cualquier otra chica? ¿Hubiese tenido muchos amigos, rivalidades con sus amigas, padres que la quisieran y decepciones amorosas? Tal vez…. Pero ya no podía pensar en eso, tenía que seguir adelante a pesar de que su vida fuera de una manera como decirlo _miserable._

De pronto sintió una mirada oscura e intensa en ella y una fuerte brisa, lo que hizo que inmediatamente voltease al balcón, para encontrarse con un hombre…

Un hombre recostado en el marco del balcón, de ropas elegantes negras, cabello largo agarrado en una coleta baja y dos mechones que le bajan por la cara de color negro azabache, piel blanca pálida como una hoja, y unas ojeras largas y notables debajo de unos ojos negros que al mismo instante cambiaron a rojo oscuro del color de la _sangre_

_Unos ojos que ya Sakura había visto antes_ pero… ¿Dónde?

-_Sakurita… - _hablo con una voz dulce pero oscura a la vez - _¿Me recuerdas?_

_-_¡¿Quién eres y que haces en mi cuarto? – Sakura solo pudo decir esas palabras, estaba aterrada, un hombre estaba en su cuarto y al parecer la conocía pero ¿Por qué ella no lo conocía?

- _No no no no, no me temas __moyata tsaritsa - _Dijo apareciendo delante de Sakura, con una fría y pálida mano en la mejilla y la otra en su cadera sosteniéndola para no huir - _Mi pequeña Sakurita_ he soñado con este momento desde hace ya mucho tiempo – le sonrió de una manera cálida

Sakura recordó esas mismas palabras de hace ya mucho tiempo atrás

-Flashback-

_El ser la miro fijamente sus ojos, con una mirada esta vez un poco cálida – mi pequeña Sakurita he soñado con este momento desde hace ya mucho tiempo - la nombrada abrió sus ojos llenos de miedo – No no no no, no me temas __moyata tsaritsa – Se acerco a ella rosando su mano con el cachete de la pequeña – Porque antes de lo que te imaginas serás mía_

-Fin de Flashback-

-¡¿Tu? – Dijo Sakura tratando de separarse del joven vampiro, pero este no la dejaba ir

-Por favor no me temas – dijo con voz pausada – no he venido a hacerte daño moyata tsaritsa

-¿Por qué he de creerte? – lo miro dudosa a esos ojos hipnotizantes – si no me quieres hacer daño porque no me sueltas?

-No crees que si te quisiera hacer daño ya lo hubiera hecho? – Dicho esto puso su frente con la de ella – pero si quieres que te suelte – la soltó – cumpliré tu deseo

-¿A que has venido? - Dijo Sakura retrocediendo unos pasos - No te fue suficiente con asesinar a Kiba y a su familia

-La verdad moyata tsaritsa es que solo lo hice para saciar mi sed incontenible de ti – dijo Itachi mirándola a los ojos

-¿Sed de mi? – pregunto con miedo

-Mi pequeña Sakurita es que no lo entiendes, esa sed incontenible por ti quiere decir en palabras humanas que siento algo muy fuerte por ti – se acerco a ella con una rosa roja en la mano – cuando era humano creo que era esto lo que hacían los hombres al declararse a una mujer - deposito la rosa en su oreja – quiero decirte que te amo Sakurita y que cada vez que te veía con cada uno de esos patanes humanos me hacia hervir la sangre y mis deseos asesinos, que al final no los pude contener

-¿Me amas? – dudo sakura tocándose la rosa – pero porque? – lo miro a los ojos – eso quiere decir que todas esas muertes "accidentales" fueron causadas por ti, solo por tus… ¿Celos?

-Si así es como le dicen querer matar a cada hombre que veo cerca de ti en tu mundo, entonces si – lo dijo con tranquilidad – estaba celoso

-¡Tienes idea de lo que hiciste! – Grito Sakura – por tu culpa me tacharon de maldita, ellos fueron muy importantes para mí! Los mataste – empezó a llorar – por tu culpa viví mi vida miserablemente – le golpeo en el pecho por impotencia, a lo cual él ni se inmutaba –

_Solo se dignaba a aguantar esos golpes que a pesar de que no lo lastimaban se los tenia merecido. Quería que ella dejara salir esa impotencia que tenia para luego hablar las cosas con más calma - __Había aprendido una buena lección__ – No podías decidir la vida de alguien sin que esta sufra las consecuencias – _Enserio lo lamento moyata tsaritsa, no sabía que iba a alterar tu vida de esta manera al escogerte como mi reina, pero no pude evitarlo... yo solo me enamore de ti - agarro su cabeza con sus manos con delicadeza – enserio lo siento mucho…

Sakura que ya había dejado de llorar lo miraba a los ojos y sabía que no estaba mintiendo… el amor hacia ella lo había segado hasta el nivel de matar por ella... Estaba obsesionadamente enamorado de ella…

_...Y le gustaba…_

Y en verdad le gustaba que alguien sintiera eso por ella, después de todo ese sufrimiento de vida que tuvo que vivir, y no le importaba que el causante de esa desgracia fuese el hombre que estaba a pocos sentimientos de unir sus labios con los de ella

-… _moyata tsaritsa_ – Susurro con voz suave uniendo sus labios con los de ella y siendo correspondido a la vez

El beso fue largo y dulce pero a la vez apasionado, lleno de amor por parte de él y aceptación por parte de el

-Eso significa que vas a estar conmigo por la eternidad? - le susurro al oído – verdad? _moyata tsaritsa… - _sonrió complacido

-Si – acepto con una voz suave – acepto ser tu _moyata tsaritsa…_

-La levanto en brazos – Que esto quede claro que ahora eres de _Itachi Uchiha, _el rey de los vampiros y tu_ tsaryat – Y concluyo con un beso _

…_. El beso que los unió en la eternidad…_

REVIEWS? AJURO! Si quieren que haga un EPILOGO avísenme ;)


	3. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_Summary:_ Halloween, la noche más esperada por todos los niños hambrientos de caramelos, pero no solo es una noche para disfrazarse, hoy los seres sobrenaturales salen sin temor a ser vistos - Jamás podrás olvidarme.. solo hasta que vaya por ti - Sakura..

DISCULPEN POR EL RETRASO! COLEGIO -.-¡! BUENO AHÍ LES VA ;)….

**Mi No Tan Dulce Halloween III**

"_Jamás podrás olvidarme… solo hasta que vaya por ti" _

n/n

EPILOGO

Después de aquel beso me transformé en vampiresa, pero no solo en vampiresa si no en la reina de toda es gran y mística raza. Desde ese entonces ya han pasado más de 100 años ¿Poco verdad?, pues para la vida de un vampiro si lo es y mas para un vampiro como mi esposo que tiene 1435 años. Pero para un humano eso ya es demasiado.

Ya mis amigas Ino y Hinata junto con Shino murieron, dejando una gran fila de descendencia por delante cada uno, de los cuales ya conocía a varios nietos que estudian en el mismo colegio donde estudiamos nosotras. La verdad es que las extraño mucho e incluso llore en su funeral del cual fui presente. Aunque las pude ver ya con arrugas y felizmente casadas, siempre me pregunte como seria envejecer, estar con tu esposo viendo a tus nietos jugar y recordar los buenos momentos de tu vida. Con este pensamiento me vino una depresión gigantesca de la cual Itachi no sabía cómo ayudarme

Pero no duro mucho ya que meses después me entere que estaba embarazada, tenía a un pequeño heredero o heredera en mi vientre. Itachi no cavia de felicidad, estaba tan emocionado con lo del bebe que al día siguiente ya tenía todo listo, pero al igual de feliz estaba paranoico, así que si antes no me dejaba salir del castillo para que ningún hombre me viera, ahora era el doble para que no me hiciera daño -.- a veces era estresante pero así lo amo y lo admito, después de todo lo que paso, unos días con él y caí profundamente enamorada de su encantadora personalidad, sus atenciones y detalles hacia mí, su mirada cuando me veía, me enamore de todo!

Pero no todo era felicidad, tambien conocí a mi cuñado ¬¬ Sasuke Uchiha, un desquiciado por el poder cuyo mejor amigo era un tipo con complejo de Salazar Slytherin llamado Orochimaru, su novia era una zorra con cabeza de escoba llamada Karin, y sus otros compañeros, un peliblanco teñido con dientes de tiburón y un peli naranja bipolar llamados Suigetsu Hozuki y Juugo, los últimos dos fueron los que me cayeron bien, los demás los trato por que Itachi-kun me lo pidió

Han pasado 17 años desde el embarazo y di a luz a un pequeño varón, que era el retrato de Itachi solo que tenía mis ojos verdes al que llamamos Itaku, _Ita _por _Ita_chi y_ ku_ por Sa_ku_ra, Sus abuelos, los padres de Itachi lo consienten mucho. Pero a pesar de eso fue un niño mimado, desde lejos se notaba que iba a ser un gran soberano, ambos estamos muy orgullosos de el

Sasuke y su sequito fueron sentenciados a pena de muerte por Itachi al tratar de asesinarlo a él y a Itaku y tomarme a mí como esposa, algo que a Itachi le enfureció de sobremanera, pero ellos lograron huir. Los únicos que se salvaron y se quedaron fueron Suigetsu y Juugo quienes fueron los que nos advirtieron del golpe de Sasuke

Aun esperamos muchos años mas de vida, bueno eso es lo que me desea Itachi porque este ya ha vivido más de un milenio, y sus padres 24 años más que el. Pero si el se va yo no podría seguir "viviendo" así que aun nos queda muchos tiempo de vida indefinido, juntos para disfrutarlo por toda la _eternidad_

¿REVIEWS?

_ACLARACIONES:_

_moyata tsaritsa – Mi reina_

_tsaryat- Rey_

_Sakura Haruno – 119 años_

_Itachi Uchiha – 1435 años_

_Sasuke Uchiha – 1430 años_

_Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha – 1459 años_

_Hinata, Ino, Shino – Edad desconocida de muerte_

_Kiba – 9 años (murió)_

_Tsume- Edad desconocida de muerte _


End file.
